


Only the Irredeemable Should Tremble

by Miracutrashcan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Gen, Ladybug au, Ladybug spoilers, New Miraculous Holders, Non-compliant with episode Feast, Past Miraculous Holders, Princess Justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracutrashcan/pseuds/Miracutrashcan
Summary: "So what happens when an Akuma meets a Kwami?""It depends on which Kwami it is. If it is a specialized Kwami such as Longg or Sass then the threat to the other Miraculous are relatively minor. Now if it is one of the minor Kwamis such as Trixx or Pollen then the threat is much more significant, but will require time before immediate action is required.""And if it is a Major Kwami?""Either work fast and purify the corruption before it spreads to the rest of the linked Miraculous or willingly give in to the inevitable corruption. Why do you ask?""Because the Akuma is in her bag... where Tikki hides.""May luck be in our favor."====================================Another Akumatized Marinette fic, with some interesting twists.  Based on season 3's Ladybug episode, so if you have not seen the episode go watch it before reading this!





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back and to be honest I wasn't expecting to be back writing fanfiction. Though after seeing some of the S3 episodes, my inspiration for writing came back to me full force. So I apologize in advance if any of the characters seem extremely out of character, but hopefully, any rough patches will be ironed out by the end. Feel free to leave any comments, concerns or questions in the comment section. 
> 
> Bug out!

“So it was worth the wait, I can feel all of these negative emotions! Betrayal, hurt, rage, injustice, such a sweet taste! Not to mention packaged up nicely in one location for my Akuma to-” The sound of coughing caused Hawk Moth to stop speaking, attention is drawn to the source of the noise. Moving away from his window, he walked towards Nathalie, a concerned look on his face. She was on the ground kneeling, desperate to grab a breath. He needed her to be well enough to withstand being Akumatized so he could become Scarlet Moth. However, given her current condition, it was clear her body couldn’t handle the stress. Even if they continued with the plan, he could tell that they would not have enough time to retrieve the Miraculous before the Akuma became too much for Nathalie to endure. Gently guiding Nathalie to her back, he laid her down on the floor. He could see the protest in her eyes as he gently shook his head. “The plan will not work with your health in such a fragile state. Scarlet Moth will not be making an appearance today.”

Another cough came from Nathalie’s lips as it was her turn to shake her head once the coughing subsided. She understood how much getting the Miraculous meant to Gabriel. She swore to herself that she would not let her failing health get in the way of helping him achieve his goals. Besides, if he got both Miraculous, then he could use the power to restore her health anyways. So in the long term, there indeed were no risks involved assuming that they can successfully retrieve the Miraculous. “I’ll be fine. We should not let this opportunity go to waste. Who knows when she’ll be able to drum up such a strong reaction again?”

A frustrated sigh came from the Butterfly holder. She was a stubborn one, and he would give her that much. However, this particular issue was not one he would budge on. Moving his hands away from her, he made sure that she was as comfortable as she could be on the cold floor of the lair. Turning his back to her, he made his way back to the window. The negative emotions remained within the school. She was right, though, it would be a waste to spoil this opportunity. However, he was not going to implement the original plan either. He could sense one person's emotions growing stronger, a smile coming to his face. These emotions were oh so familiar, it was one of the few people he's been wanting to Akumatize for some time now. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the one person who has managed to evade his Akumas not just once, but twice now. Going based on the emotions he was feeling, it was clear to see that Marinette will be one of his strongest Akumas by far. There was a small concern he had over being able to control someone who has such a firm will though Hawk Moth had confidence in his ability to keep her subdued. A few reminders of what caused her to be in such pain should be more than enough to keep her in line. "You are right, and we shouldn't waste this opportunity. However, things will go a bit different than planned."

With an outstretched hand, Hawk Moth beckoned one of his butterflies to come to him. Once the butterfly landed with his hand, he gently covered the butterfly up and infused it with his twisted energy. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilize that wronged heart!" The once pristine white butterfly was now a dark shade of purple with corrupted energy coursing through it and effortlessly flying through the glass window of the lair and towards its new host. Once the Akuma left the building, Hawk Moth turned his attention back to Nathalie. Based on the emotions he could sense coming from Marinette, he had full confidence that she would not escape his grasp this time. Once Marinette was under his control, not only would he be able to judge for himself what Lila said about Marinette. But also gain possession of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he moved to tend to Nathalie while he waited. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette was furious. There was absolutely no way any of this would have happened unless Lila spent hours planning this day out. Everything was set up correctly if the goal was to get her expelled. Like usual, most people were quick to accept Lila's lies as the truth and to place the blame onto Marinette. They did not even bother to check the facts first, like with the test answers! The crime would have made more sense if the test answers were reported after the test was turned in, not when the test was being given back. If she had taken the answers after the test was completed, what good would that do her? 

No one knew the sacrifices she's made for Paris, and to be fair, she did not want them to know. If push came to shove, yes, she would even give up her life to keep Paris safe. At the same time, she felt like she should be given some slack for all of her hard work. She's gone out of her way for just about everyone in this school. So what motives does she have for cheating on a test? If anything, that should be one of the first indications that something foul was at play here. Too absorbed within her thoughts, she was focused on getting out of this room so she could calm down away from these traitors and re-gather herself. 

However, the moment she opened the door, the Akuma arrived just in time to slip into Marinette's purse before she had a chance to react. In that exact moment, Marinette felt an intense burning sensation where her Miraculous rested, and a quiet hiss of pain could be heard somewhere else in the room. As quickly as the pain came, soon afterward, a dark and familiar voice slipped into Marinette's mind. "Princess Justice. You were wronged not only by your peers but also by those in power. They were tricked by a devious fox and blinded to the truth. I am giving you the power to pass judgment and reveal the hidden lies of this world. All I ask for in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Do we have a deal?"

"How about you Hawk Moth? Do you understand how many people you have hurt since you first started tormenting Paris? Are you offering me the chance to judge your sins as well?" Marinette spoke to the unseen voice. The entire room went silent the moment that they realized what was going on. Uneasy glances were shared among Marinette's classmates as they were debating on what to do. Marinette was currently blocking the primary exit and one of the other hallways. 

Off to the side, Lila was smiling to herself. Maybe now that Adrien can see Marinette at her lowest, he might lose interest with that idiot. Then again, Lila knew that she'd been Akumatized a few times now so this situation may not work out as much in her favor as she would like. Though regardless, her classmates will see that Marinette is not that special anymore.

Alya was the first to move as she rushed to her best friend's side. Alya understood the pain of being Akumatized and would not want to see Marinette suffer the same way she did. "Come on, girl! I know that you are better than this! Focus on my voice and not his!" Was it risky getting close to someone this close to becoming Akumatized? Probably. Especially when Alya knew that Ladybug could be counting on her to become Rena Rouge. Though if she managed to get Marinette to calm down enough, Ladybug would not need her in the first place. She dropped her tone lower, so that way, only Marinette could hear her next words. "I believe you Mari, and I know that Adrien and Nino do too. I'm sure we can find a way to prove your innocence and get you back."

Hawk Moth swore under his breath. He could feel the negative emotions starting to waver and dissipate. He was so close to getting his newest villain, and he was not prepared to let this one slip through his fingers. He dug through the limited memories he could access, trying to find something that would back up his proposition and add fuel to the injustice fueled fire. Most of Marinette's negative emotions involved liars and himself. Of course, this girl would hate him. There was not a single person in Paris who loved the fact that he attacked the city regularly. Though maybe this case just required a little bit more poking to get that obnoxiously strong will to buckle a bit more. "You are right. I have done countless things to this city that caused pain and suffering. Though they say that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, once I retrieve the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous and achieve my wish, I shall face my punishment then."

"You never answered my question, Hawk Moth. Are you offering me the chance to judge your sins as well?" Marinette pushed the question again, the memories of seeing those she cared about changed into monsters wallowing in pain and anguish. It sparked a fit of repressed anger through her, and she remembers the nightmares that Alya occasionally share with her about being Lady Wifi. She's overheard her father talking to her mother about what terrible things he did while he was Akumatized, to name a few. She knew that there was no valid reason for Paris to have support groups for Akumatized villains!

A smile came onto the Butterfly holder's face, and he could feel her anger start to grow the longer he kept her talking. Maybe dragging out this conversation will give him the closure he needs to corrupt her heart. "I will let you judge my sins once my ultimate wish is granted." He lied, knowing very well that he can recall the Akuma once he has the Miraculous in hand. "Then again, how many other people have wronged or lied to you? Maybe to a loved one or a friend?" Now that he had greater access to Marinette's memories, he found out the truth about the Miraculous book. So she lied to him about who took the book to get Adrien back to school, interesting. 

The memories of when Lila first came to school, and no one recognized the lies she was spewing came to the forefront of Marinette's mind. Then came the situation where she was almost arrested for being accused of stealing. Another memory came to mind, only this time of her uncle when Chloe sabotaged his food during the cooking competition. This caused Marinette to dig her nails into the palms of her hands. All those times, people she cared about was getting hurt by the actions of others. "It's a vicious cycle, isn't it? People doing bad things to others and usually being powerless to stop it? I'm giving you a chance to break the cycle Marinette. Become Princess Justice and not only can you break the cycle of Akuma attacks but help protect those who cannot protect themselves. What do you say?" He could feel her reasoning and logic give away to the anger and desire to punish those who are irredeemable in her eyes.

She could protect the innocent and punish those who take advantage of others and not learn from their mistakes. Finally registering how tightly someone was holding her hand, Marinette pushed the hand away from her. "You are right Hawk Moth, I accept on one condition. You uphold your end of the deal, I get to personally judge you for your sins once I retrieve the Miraculous." After her last word is said a dark miasma covered the troubled girl, a pained cry could be heard in the distance and then silence.


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is gone, replaced by Princess Justice. On the surface, this seems like a normal Akuma attack. Though rarely are things truly as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I've added some tags to the story because things are not going the way I had originally planned.

She could protect the innocent and punish those who take advantage of others and not learn from their mistakes. Finally registering how tightly someone was holding her hand, Marinette pushed the hand away from her. "You are right Hawk Moth, I accept on one condition. You uphold your end of the deal, I get to personally judge you for your sins once I retrieve the Miraculous." After her last word is said a dark miasma covered the troubled girl, a pained cry could be heard in the distance and then silence. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the miasma disappeared Marinette was replaced with Princess Justice. Dressed in a pure red, short-sleeved, high-low dress ending just above her knees in the front and midway down her caves on the back. Covering her chest was a black breastplate with golden detailing all throughout the area before fanning out ever so slightly. Her gloves were opposite colors her left hand was covered in a black, light metal gauntlet with golden accents while her right hand was covered in a light golden gauntlet with black metallic accents. Her knee-high boots the same color as her breastplate. Her eyes were covered in a purple cloth that trailed behind her, stopping midway down her back. Strapped across her chest was her bag, gone were the pink and white polka dots with her custom embroidered pattern. Instead, the purse was pure black with five red spots on it, a rather strange coloration given the rest of the costume. Finally, her hair was let loose, flowing gently in the breeze — the ensemble completed by a single golden tiara on her head. 

Attention shifted from the unseen voice to those remaining within the locker room. A few students left during the conversation with Hawk Moth. 'No matter, they will receive their judgment in due time.' Focusing on those who are left. Princess Justice noticed that Adrien was sprawled across the floor, a strange sight to behold. "Freeze." A single command ushered from her lips. Everyone within earshot swiftly obeyed, even Lila. Magic was not the source of the power behind her word. Rather there was an aura present around her that screamed danger to any who dared to disobey her command. Satisfied that no one was going anywhere, she made her way over to the semiconscious boy and checked immediately for a pulse. He appeared to be in pain, yet Princess Justice could not fathom any reason why he should be suffering like this. She could get a few reactions from him but not enough to satisfy her concern for the model. Not to mention, she passed no judgment on him, and her transformation should not have caused this. Without moving from Adrien's side, Princess Justice spoke once more. "Nino, Chloe, you may step forward."

Since the moment that she watched Adrien collapse to the ground, she was desperate to check upon him. However, Princess Justice had other plans in mind that prevented Chloe from running over to her childhood best friend. After the words were spoken to release her from the invisible bindings, Chloe felt like she could safely move her body. The experience was strange, even by Akuma standards. She's been caught in the crossfire between Ladybug, Chat Noir and Akumas on more than one occurrence, and she's never felt a presence such as Princess Justice. She could tell that it was not magic keeping her in place, instead the authority and power behind the Akuma's words. It almost reminded her of - no, that was impossible. The mere idea that Ladybug could be Akumatized made Chloe want to laugh. However, she could not afford to spend time on speculation, there was a full-blown Akuma present, and she did not have Polen nor her Miraculous to help her. Her only saving grace is that Marine- Princess Justice does not seem to be mad at her... right? Following the Akuma's orders, she glanced to where Nino was, a glance of uncertainty was shared among them. Chloe took a deep breath and reminded herself who she is. She was Queen Bee, and she needed to start acting like it. 

"Chloe, you were able to see through the carefully woven lies, and you have not only acknowledged your past sins and faults, but I have also seen you actively attempt to remedy and improve yourself. For that, I commend your efforts and pardon all crimes you have committed thus far. Keep this in mind, if you start to revert to your old ways. I shall not extend this kind of mercy again. Understand?" Princess Justice kept her back towards Chloe as she continued to make sure that Adrien was safe. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a vial of clear liquid and rolled it within her hand.

Chloe listened to each word intently and with bated breath. Princess Justice powers were unknown to everyone within the room, so Chloe decided that her best option was to play it safe and remain on the Akuma's good side. Once the Akuma appeared to be finished with her speech, she let out the breath she held this entire time. "Thank you for the kind words, Princess Justice." It was mildly irritating being forced to be so formal with Marinette, but as long as she stays on her good side, she may learn important information that she could relay to Ladybug. The vial that she held had Chloe feeling on edge but not enough to cause her to leap into the situation irrationally.

"Nino, you also learned to question statements when they seem far too good to be true. While you are not nearly as vocal as some other people, you attempt to seek the truth in your way. For that, I also pardon you from any crimes you have made thus far. Just like Chloe, if you change your ways and start following a darker path, then there will be no second chances." With her warning shared, Princess Justice finally stood up, away from Adrien and turned to the two students. "I want you to take Adrien to the infirmary. Tell the nurse that he collapsed in the locker room and the moment he seems to be in any more pain to call an ambulance and have him transferred to the nearest hospital. You are free to tell anyone about me, and you are also free to leave provided that you see to it that Adrien gets the proper medical treatment first." She opened her bag once more and returned the vial inside. The bag was angled in such a way that no one could see what was inside.

A single nod came from both students as they walked around the Akuma and gently lifted Adrien. He was heavier than he initially appeared, but not enough to cause too many problems between the two students. After an awkward first few steps, Nino and Chloe made it out of the locker room safely. Once the door was shut, Chloe was the first one to speak up. "Her Akuma is definitely in her purse. Now the problem is, how do we get Ladybug and Chat Noir's attention so they can come to save everyone."

"I don't know dudette, normally Alya makes a post on the Ladyblog about it, or the Akuma makes a big enough scene that the reporters flock to the attack site. I dunno if either one of those options are going to help us now." A quiet but frustrated sigh escaped the DJ's lips. The feeling of seeing one of his friends Akumatized in front of him caused him to feel sick to his stomach. However, he knew better than to dwell on the fact. Just because Princess Justice was active, who knows when Scarlet Moth will make a reappearance. Heroes Day was traumatizing enough. He was not quite sure if he could handle a repeat event. 

"Princess Justice is a dangerous Akuma. You could feel the sense of dread if you even thought about disobeying her. I think that Ladybug is going to need everyone to take down her. Which means I need to be close by so Ladybug can give me my Miraculous." She glanced towards Adrien for a few moments, and her expression softened. "If the school becomes a battleground, I don't think that taking Adrien to the nurse would be safe. Especially if he doesn't wake up soon."

"So call an ambulance? Maybe the paramedics can do something to let Ladybug and Chat Noir know that Hawk Moth is at it again." Nino suggested as he pulled out his phone to show Chloe. It was weird for him to be working with Chloe like this, but Nino could not find it within himself to complain. It seems like being Queen Bee did help Chloe mellow out. It could be the current crisis kicking her into her 'hero' mode, but if he could see Chloe acting like this more often the school would be much better off. 

"I know if I call daddy, he'll have the news all over this... but he might also cause the police to show up at the school and who knows how Princess Justice will react. Let's start with the Paramedics and see where we can go from there." One silent nod from Nino later, the duo were headed away from the nurse's office and towards the front door. Nino was on the phone with the paramedics to arrange for an ambulance to show up and take Adrien out of the danger zone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that Adrien was safely out of the way, there were three more people that Princess Justice needed to address first before she could properly start her mission. Her parents have done nothing wrong to her nor anyone else that has not warranted their rage towards. It was by sheer chance they were present when she finally fell prey to Hawk Moth. Alya, on the other hand, she had her share of issues that needed to be addressed. Ultimately, Princess Justice determined that Alya did indeed work on improving her fact-checking and understood now that not everything people say is the truth. She turned to face her parents first as they were the people she wanted to get out of this room the quickest. 

"Tom and Sabine, you have done nothing but try and support your daughter's innocence this entire time not only that you have gone out of your way countless times to help those who need your aid regardless of their situation. For that, I commend you for your efforts, and you may leave. I do not wish for you to see the judgments that are to come." Up until now, Princess Justice's lips remained in a straight line upon an emotionless face. The moment she started talking about her parents, there was a sense of pride coming from the Akuma's lips. 

An uncertain gaze was shared between Tom and Sabine. They both knew the dangers that Akumas presented, yet at the same time, this was their daughter they were dealing with. How could they abandon her while she was suffering like this? Tom took a careful step forward. He wanted to hug his daughter and tell her that whatever caused this Akumatization will be all right. Before he could open his mouth, he noticed a small arm shoot out in front of him. Sabine's entire expression and body language changed from mere moments ago. "We understand Princess Justice. Thank you for the kind words, and we will be leaving now." With those words said, Sabine took the lead and guided a dumbfounded Tom out of the room. 

Now that her parents were out of the room, Princess Justice was left with just one more. Alya. "Alya, you've been tricked by the lies before and held them to the highest standards of truth without even checking the validity yourself. You claim yourself a journalist, yet there are times where you needlessly throw yourself into danger, causing the situation to grow worse for everyone involved. Yet you are starting to learn from your mistakes, and for that, I pardon you for the sins you -" 

"No! I do not want a pardon. I know I've done bad things to you, and I've been an even worse friend. I've been trying to improve so I don't make the same mistakes again. Despite this, I feel like I should be properly judged by you, Princess Justice." While this time she may have stood by Marinette's side without a second thought, Alya knew that she's also abandoned her best friend for Lila and more than one occasion. Despite being blinded by Lila's supposed connections, and assuming Marinette was simply jealous. Marinette never turned her back on her. Marinette has done so much for her, it seemed like it was only fair that she do something for Marinette. "I am not leaving your side, Princess Justice. I've abandoned you once before. I am not going to do it again." While this may have been one of the stupidest things Alya could do, her heart knew this is the right decision.

"Very well, Alya, you shall consider yourself among those waiting to be judged." If someone listened close enough, they could tell there was a hint of pride within the Akuma's voice as she spoke. The smile that was once on her face disappeared as she focused on the task at hand. "Now that everything is taken care of, it is time to begin the judging." Once she was done here, she would go find Chat Noir and ultimately bring Hawk Moth to his knees.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because the distance between the school and bakery was so short, the duo walked home in silence. Tom was still in shock over Sabine's sudden change in attitude while Sabine was focused on a plan that would get her daughter back. She walked into the house via the side door, with no intent to go inside the bakery. Ideally, Tom would accept what happened and go down to the bakery to get out whatever emotions he was feeling, allowing Sabine to take care of business uninterrupted. Once the duo entered the main living area, Tom could not hold back his raging thoughts any longer. "Sabine, dear... why did you leave our daughter behind? She's suffering if she fell to Hawk Moth's words! We should be at the school with her trying to help her come back to her senses." He could tell that his wife had some sort of plan the way that she talked and moved, but he could not figure it out. If anything, he was stunned that she was so quick to leave. 

Finally facing her husband, Sabine let out a quiet sigh. There are a few things she's been keeping a secret from him ever since they started dating. She never saw a reason to talk to him about it before, that chapter of her life was completed, and she believed that her chances of going back to that life were slim. Clearly, fate said. Otherwise, she finally turned to face him a determined look settled on her face. "I'll explain as we walk, I need to find something very important and quickly. If we want any chances of seeing our daughter back the way she was, I need to work fast." Sabine turned back around and went straight for their bedroom, with more questions than answers Tom reluctantly followed after his wife.

Once in the bedroom, Tom opted to take a seat on the bed he watched his wife dig frantically through the dresser drawers, not sure what she was searching for. "So Marinette just got Akumatized... situations like this happen all of the time since Hawk Moth appeared in Paris. What makes this time so dire?"

Sabine did not expect Tom to notice the signs, partially because this entire time she's been running interference for Marinette. It seems like even after all this time, certain habits die hard. "Because once Hawk Moth realizes who exactly he Akumatized, he will not let her go without a fight. So there is only one person I know who might have a solution to this mess that we found ourselves in. Assuming I can find this little gift, he gave me all those years ago." Sabine explained digging through the drawers looking for a small box. She had hidden it away simply out of respect, despite believing that no one will ever put the dots together. It's been about ten years since she last saw that box and it was getting on her nerves that she forgot where she hid it. After a few more minutes of digging around a triumphant cry came from her lips as she found the box she was looking for. Opening the box, she saw that inside was a single slip of paper. After setting the box down on the drawer, she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling at a time like this?" The box that Sabine pulled out seemed familiar. He knows that he's seen it somewhere before, but could not place where. 

"An old, grumpy, turtle who just so happens to owe me a favor." A cocky smile crept slowly onto her face as she heard the phone dial before an hearing a familiar voice utter hello on the other line. "Good you picked up. Tell me where you are, and I'll be right over. Hawk Moth does not Akumatize my daughter and get away with it if I have anything to say about it." It turns out that Master Fu was right; once your life becomes intertwined with the Miraculous, there never is a way to escape fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in less than three days? This is absolutely unheard of for me. I wouldn't get too used to this pacing, I just have a lot of motivation for this story. I apologize for any grammar errors, I always preferred math and science in school anyways. Let me know in the comments what you think of the story, pacing, and any theories about what's coming next!
> 
> Bug out!


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past never really leaves us, and this time is no different. Old secrets are being revealed, connections brought back to light all in an attempt to save the future by avoiding a repeat of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head up this is where I being to diverge from canon. So from here on out, most of the lore will be tied to this story with elements of canon mixed in when appropriate. There's a lot going on in this chapter that will be important later on in the story. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment and I'll try to explain the best that I can without giving too much away. 
> 
> Bug out!

"An old, grumpy, turtle who just so happens to owe me a favor." A cocky smile crept slowly onto her face as she heard the phone dial before hearing a familiar voice utter hello on the other line. "Good you picked up. Tell me where you are, and I'll be right over. Hawk Moth does not Akumatize my daughter and get away with it if I have anything to say about it." It turns out that Master Fu was right; once your life becomes intertwined with the Miraculous, there never is a way to escape fully.

==============================================================================

"So it is true, she did fall prey to Hawk Moth... this is troubling news indeed. Did you see where the Akuma is hiding?" Master Fu sighed and shook his head in disappointment. He knew that Marinette mentioned to him a few times about how her situation was starting to grow worse. Stress is a temperamental emotion; at specific points, being stressed does wonder for productivity and motivation. However, when stress levels get too high, that is where the problems typically begin. He gently bit his lip as he looked over at the school, he would have to do this quickly and quietly if he wanted any chance to avoid a repeat. He's already put Sabine through enough pain by failing her once, and he would not make the same mistake again. 

"Her purse. I guess that the Akuma was sitting there just waiting for her to get angry, neither one of them had time to prepare." Sabine explained as she went towards the bed and pulled out a locked wooden box. On the top of the box held a specialized type of engraving pattern, a pattern that only a select few would recognize. She muttered a few words under her breath, and the box suddenly opened, revealing a large assortment of herbs, vials, and liquids within. She knew that Tom was still in the room, and under normal circumstances, she would have waited until Tom left to create her signature brews. However, time was not on her side today. Nesting the phone in-between her ear and shoulder, Sabine got started by spreading all of the packaged herbs out along the floor. "At least it didn't go for the earrings."

"Honey, what are you planning to do?" Concern was spread across Tom's face. For a few moments, he could not recognize his wife with how suddenly her personality changed and how she spoke. The box she retrieved from under the bed, he's seen that patterning before within Marinette's room. While the box Marinette possessed was not nearly the same size as Sabine had, clearly there were a few things that he was not told about. He feared for his daughter's safety, and he feared for whatever his wife was planning. There was a glint in Sabine's eyes, one that he's never seen before. There was a sense of danger that he never felt from his wife before this. Not when his father was stubborn about his baking style, nor when they were caught in the middle of an Akuma attack. The best way he could describe this feeling was like a cornered queen trying to protect her kits.

Sabine looked up from the mixture she was creating to where Tom was sitting. A deep frown was on her face as she thought about telling him the truth. There was a strong chance that if anything went wrong today, she would not be coming back. The thought of leaving him alone to tend to Marinette shook her to the core. However, the idea of leaving her daughter alone, waiting for the other heroes of Paris to figure out a plan to purify her? Unacceptable. "I'm getting ready to fight to get our daughter back. I'll tell you the entire story once she's safely home, alright?" She felt terrible over how much she was lying to Tom right now. However, she wanted to prevent him from worrying any more than he already is. She needed to focus in on her preparation if she wished to have the highest chance of success. 

"I know what you intend to do and I am going to tell you that this is a terrible idea Sab-" Master Fu attempted to talk her out of this insane plan. While her experience in battle would shift the favor towards them, he was far too concerned about the risks she was taking. He knew that there was an element of risk for anyone he chooses to get involved with this particular Akuma. Sabine's particular risk was tripled in this situation. 

"I know the risks going into this. But this is my daughter we are talking about. You wouldn't understand how painful it is to watch you child get Akumatized right in front of your face. Besides, you know as well as I do this situation I know the most about. So just tell me where to go. I am not taking no for an answer." Sabine looked at the paste she created and sighed, outside of meeting Tom luck was never on her side. However, she had to trust in her skills that this paste would work well enough to get the job done. Taking a small piece of parchment paper, she carefully bundled up the paste into a square. The longer she waits to take this, then the longer she has before problems start arising. Setting the bundle aside, she picked up a vial of clear liquid and swished the contents inside around. She glanced between her arms and the vial and shook her head. She was going to need all the help she could get today, which meant being at the top of her game. She twisted the lid off and consumed the entire vial in one single gulp.

"I will let you help only if you swear you've been taking your medicine on a daily basis." At least if she's been keeping up with her medical regiment, then some of the most significant risks were mitigated at least somewhat. He has not talked to her in-depth about her condition in at least five years, so he had to trust her that she kept up with the treatment. If she was not maintaining her program, then there would be no way she could adequately fight against Marinette. In that situation, Sabine was just begging to be lost, just like - no. He would not allow himself to go down that line of thinking right now. "How are your marks?"

"I have, every single morning for the last twenty-two years. I made a double-strength dose just for this mission." Sabine replied calmly without missing a beat. She was faithful to her treatment, especially since it meant that Marinette would avoid any of the side-effects from their mistake all those years ago. Though at the mention of her marks, Sabine glanced down at her arms. She knew Tom, Marinette, nor anyone besides a select few groups could see what appeared to be intricate black, cat-themed tribal tattoos dancing across her body. Right now the color was relatively light, however, by the time she met up with Master Fu that would be a different story. "Fairly light, and there are times where I forget that they are even here." Another lie, but she needed his approval if she wanted a fighting chance to try and talk to her daughter.

An audible sigh came from the Guardian's lips, and he's heard rumors of the lengths parents would go for their children. Clearly, nothing besides restraining Sabine will get her to back down. "You are right. But the moment you start to notice anything I want you to stop, understood? You better take as many safety precautions as you can..." The last thing he wanted was to rescue Marinette just for her to find out what happened to her mother. If that happened, well... he was reasonably sure he would need to find a new Ladybug. 

"Yes, I understand."

"I see that there is no changing your mind on this, so meet us at the bottom of the Arc De Triomphe in half an hour. I'll fetch you then." Master Fu wanted to continue with his lecture but could not find the energy to finish. Hanging up shortly, he shot a concerned glance towards Wayzz. The Turtle Kwami could only nod his head in sympathy for his decision. If there was anyone in this world who truly knew what the stakes were right now, it was Sabine. Maybe luck will be on their side, and Hawk Moth will not realize who he has, and everything will be fine until then, Master Fu needed to get reinforcements, and he needed them now. He was old, and transforming was painful for his back. Yet, if Sabine could find the strength needed to come back, he could manage one more transformation. He took off the Turtle Miraculous and safely stored it away, opting for the Horse Miraculous for the mission ahead. "Kaalki, Full Gallop!" Being transformed with Kaalki was strange for him, but this was neither the time nor place to dwell on that, he had heroes to recruit. 

With the conversation done, Sabine packed up the box, careful to leave the paste out and returned the box to underneath the bed. She finally made full eye contact with her husband, as she reached for the square and stood up. She needed to change her clothes before she left, her arms were too exposed, and Master Fu would catch her lie immediately. Placing the square on top of the dresser, she switched into a long-sleeved shirt and jeans to match. She had to assume that there was still a chance that he would still say no to her, meaning she needed clothes she could quickly move in just in case. Everything was moving so fast; the only way Sabine was keeping up was through experience. Though for someone like Tom, who had no experience here, it was no surprise that confusion was the only emotion visible on his face. Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "I need you to stay here love, and it is too risky for you to go out there. I don't know what Marinette is capable of while she's Akumatized so I would feel better if I knew you were here where it is safe. I doubt she will have any reason to attack the bakery." 

Returning the hug, Tom tensed up once he heard the request. He had no idea what paste Sabine made, nor what the conversation she had was about and coupled that with her ominous request, he felt like something terrible was about to happen. "Promise me that you will come back safely?" He pushed her away just enough to see directly into her eyes. He needed to have this confirmation from her for his sanity. Otherwise, he'll drive himself to insanity, thinking about what kind of dangers his wife and daughter could be in. 

A forced smile came onto Sabine's lips, and she knew in her heart that she could not truthfully agree to his request. The hidden energy dancing across her skin was a prominent reminder about what kind of limitations she has to deal with. She slowly nodded her head in agreement regardless. "I promise I'll come home with our daughter safely." With what could be her final lie uttered she pulled away from Tom and left him alone in the bedroom. She needed to make her way over to the Arc De Triomphe as quickly as humanly possible. "I'll save you, Mari, just please keep fighting. I lost a bug once, and I'm not going to let it happen again."


	4. The Judgement

A forced smile came onto Sabine's lips, and she knew in her heart that she could not truthfully agree to his request. The hidden energy dancing across her skin was a prominent reminder about what kind of limitations she has to deal with. She slowly nodded her head in agreement regardless. "I promise I'll come home with our daughter safely." With what could be her final lie uttered she pulled away from Tom and left him alone in the bedroom. She needed to make her way over to the Arc De Triomphe as quickly as humanly possible. "I'll save you, Mari, just please keep fighting. I lost a bug once, and I'm not going to let it happen again."

==============================================================================

Princess Justice left ample time for those who she pardoned to evacuate the area. Her parents did nothing to warrant seeing her built-up rage, while her teammates had their role to play in this game of hers. Despite being Akumatized, at her core, she was still Ladybug. The one hero who had a solution to any given problem. A twisted smile crept onto the Akuma's face, Chloe and Nino were oblivious to what she had in store for them. While she would have preferred Alya to leave with them, it mattered not in the long term. She would still get the entire team back on her side regardless of how they feel. The only person she was remotely concerned about was her partner. She had no idea who he was under his mask, leaving her clueless on his current whereabouts. Though, if she made a significant enough scene, he was bound to show up, and they could talk. She knew her kitten, and she could find an easy way to convince him that what she was doing was right. He was also the last person she wanted to fight, so getting him on her side without conflict would be the best outcome. 

Enough about her teammates, she had to deal with the sinners in front of her first. A quick pass across the room revealed that everyone remained where they were, good. There were two distinct ways she could handle this disgusting sight. She could either work her way down from the most corrupted to the innocent or from the innocent to the most corrupt. She continued to gaze over her ex-friends and traitors. Eventually, her gaze fell upon the one girl who caused this entire mess, Lila. Her silver tongue got everyone into this mess, and Princess Justice was sure that she would regret every single lie she's spun by the end of the day. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to some, she spoke. "I thought about punishing the most irredeemable person here first, and then everyone else will see what they have to look forward to. However, I realize that would be letting her off easy. So instead I'll start with those who still have a chance to be redeemed and leave those who have no chance for salvation last. That way, those individuals will have a few chances to reflect on what they've done." Her gaze shifted from Lila to their principle with a twisted smile on her face. They would pay for their crimes one way or another. This way, however, should provide the most entertainment with the least amount of effort on her part. 

Jut as she was about to get underway with her judgment, a purple mask came onto the Akuma's face. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at Hawk Moth, and he clearly did not understand the concept of proper timing. Irritation was evident in the villain's tone as she heard his urgent whispers deep within her mind "Princess Justice, what are you doing? I need Ladybug and Chat Noirs Miraculous! Not watching you deal with these imbeciles " She's heard this speech about the Miraculous from other Akuma, she did not want to listen to it once again from the one in charge as well. Then again, he was not aware that she already possessed half of what he so desperately desires. Not that she was going to tell him about the earrings anyways. 

A quiet but frustrated sigh came from her lips as she gently shook her head. She was not ready to face Hawk Moth head on right now, which meant that she had to play dumb and go along with whatever foolish scheme until she could get the pieces needed to put her plan into action. "I understand that Hawk Moth. However, the powers you gave me would not serve me well if I get into a two-on-one fight with Ladybug and Chat Noir. I need to set the stage for the battle so that way I can turn the tides into my favor. Which starts by dealing with the blind sheep in front of me now." Despite how much speaking to him like this irritated her, Princess Justice kept pretending to speak as if keeping Hawk Moth's best interests in mind. There was a benefit of being Ladybug for so long, and she's gained valuable experience needed to lie and throw people off of her trail.

Hawk Moth was silent for a few moments, and Princess Justice did pose a good point. While he did not expressly dictate what type of powers his precious Akuma gave out, he could gauge what form the powers would manifest in once the Akuma makes the first contact. It seemed like Princess Justice was also able to catch on fairly quickly and devise a plan on how to best use her newfound powers to get him the Miraculous. It appears that he was right going after Marinette, she was different than most of his previous Akumas. With her under his control, he could almost feel the Miraculous resting in his hands. "Very well, do it your way then. Though if I find out that you are tricking me, then I will take your powers away without a second thought."

"Understood Hawk Moth, I shall retrieve the Miraculous for you." Soon after she uttered those words, she felt Hawk Moth give her a surge of approval before terminating the link. One she was sure that he was not listening in on her anymore, she mumbled under her breath, "though you are not going to be the one who ends up keeping them." She ended up buying her a few hours to work with before Hawk Moth started rearing his ugly head into her business once more. So she needed to work fast here and hope that the Great Guardian will realize what happened and distribute a few more Miraculous. The more backup she had when she goes after Hawk Moth himself.

Clearing her throat, she turned to face Alya, the only one of the heroes in the room who opted to stay behind and receive her judgment. She could see that there was lingering fear present in her friend's eyes, but at the same time a fierce determination as well. "Alya Césaire step forward for your judgment." Alya did as she was asked and stood in front of Princess Justice, phone in hand. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She abandoned Marinette once due to Lila's lies, and she made a promise to herself that she would not let it happen again. "Now hand me your phone." A raised eyebrow came from Alya, why would Marinette want her phone at a time like this? It made no sense to her. However, she knew that she was not in a position to directly disobey Marinette. So with a few seconds of hesitation, Alya presented Marinette with her phone. 

Princess Justice carefully took the phone from Alya's hand using her left while fishing around in her bag in her right hand. Moments later she pulled out an exact copy of Alya's phone only the coloration was black with red accents. "The object you gave me represents your innocents, while the object I provided represents your guilt. Alya Césaire you are charged with failure to confirm your sources, unwillingness to hear another party's story and needlessly endangering yourself and others around you." Most of Alya's charges were repeat offenses, and if this were a standard court system, a slap on the wrist would probably serve as enough punishment. The Akuma remained silent for another moment, to allow Alya to process the charges being filed against her. Once sufficient time passed, Princess Justice closed her hands around both objects and flipped her closed fists around so no one could see what resided within her fists. "In my left hand represents your innocence while my right hand represents your guilt. Before I pass my final judgment, I ask you this one question. How do you see yourself? Innocent or guilty?" Her tone was kept leveled as she stared directly into Alya's eyes. 

The words, no the charges being held against her weighed down a lot on Alya's mind. When it came to the Ladyblog, all she wanted to do was to help Ladybug in any way that she can. She had full trust in the spotted heroine that any injury she may sustain during an attack would be mended once the Akuma is purified. She never fully registered the level of danger she may be putting herself in just for the sake of a post. Her gaze alternated between the left and right hand, gently chewing on her lips. She knew that she's guilty of everything Princess Justice claimed, yet at the same time. She's gone back and fixed every single post where she did not check her sources, and she believes that she made up for all the risks she's taken by becoming the Fox heroine whenever Ladybug needed her. Despite all of the good deeds she's committed, that does not change the fact that what Princess Justice said is true. "I see myself as guilty. Hearing those tales of all those celebrities that Lila claimed to know, made me believe that she could get me a one-on-one interview with Ladybug. I had some new theories about Hawk Moth that I desperately wanted to share with her. Though looking back on the stories she told us, I should have known it was far too good to be true. For that, I am sorry not only to you but to Ladybug as well. "

Hearing Alya's words, Princess Justice opened her right hand, revealing the phone that Alya presented her. She smiled at the apparent confusion that Alya was in. Walking back towards her friend, she presented the object back to her. "I have made my judgment. By admitting your faults, owning up to your mistakes, and attempting to better yourself without any outside influence, you shall be allowed a second chance. You now have one final choice, do you want to return to your normal life, or do you want to stand by my side and open your eyes to how corrupt this world truly is? If you do not want to stand by my side, I shall not hold it against you. All you have to do is leave this building and keep the lessons you have learned close to your heart." 

Alya glanced between her phone and Princess Justice. If she turns around and leaves right now, then she could get to Ladybug faster and let the heroine know how Princess Justice's powers work. However, if she stays, then she might be able to get some more insider information though there was a tremendous risk with the later plan. She had no idea if by joining Princess Justice, that will do something to her mindstate. If something inevitably did happen to her mind, then there would be no chance for her to give the essential information to Ladybug. Regardless of what option she picked, there was an element of risk involved. Taking a deep breath, Alya braced herself. Staring directly at Princess Justice, she reached for the phone, and the moment she touched the object, there was a flash of light. Once the light dissipated, the phone was changed into a shield strapped to Alya's arm with the same patterning as Princess Justice's bag. Gone were her school clothes, instead replaced with black and red armor and over her eyes was a single strip of black fabric. 

A smile came onto the Akuma's lips as she ran her hand gently across her newest knight's cheek. "I had a feeling you would pick this path, my knight. Now, wait on standby until I give the orders to move out." A nod came from Alya as Princess Justice withdrew her touch. Without another word, Alya left the room to stand guard outside. No one would disrupt her lady without going through her first.

The next few people that received judgment followed the same pattern as Alya. It was revealed during Rose and Juleka's trials that the duo knew that Lila was lying the entire time since Prince Ali had no idea who Lila was. Rose wanted to see if by being Lila's friend, she could get her to stop lying, which is why they pretended to play along with Lila's lies. Though it was clear to them now that they were wrong in their assumptions. In the end, they were both presented with the same choice as Alya, and without a second thought, they accepted the chance. They wore the same armor that Alya did; however, instead of a shield, they both were given a bow and arrow combination and moved to the door.

Nathaniel, Sabrina Ivan, Mylène, Alix, and Kim were next and given no special treatment. The trials were quick and effortless as they were following Lila out of admiration. There were some stern words shared about taking anything someone else says in blind faith. She gave all six of them the same offer she gave to Alya, Rose, and Juleka though only Alix and Kim accepted, not that Princess Justice was surprised by the outcome. 

With most of her class judged and set on their way, she was left with four people. Max, Mr. Damocles, Miss. Bustier and the liar incarnate. This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get this out before I send my laptop in for repairs so I apologize for the cliffhanger!
> 
> Here's how Princess Justice's powers work, she asks her target for a personal object of theirs and pulls a black and red version of the object from her purse. She then presents a list of charges that the target can either plead innocent or guilty. As long as the target doesn't plead innocent while they are guilty, Princess Justice will not punish them. Though if they plead innocent while they are guilty then that's where the punishments begin.


End file.
